Danny Phantom Episodes
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Episodes of Danny Phantom


Mystery Meat (transcript)

The screen fades in to a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black hair that seems to be starting to turn white.

MAN: So, Danny.

The shot moves out and we see the man standing in front of three people in chairs. On the far left is a black-haired boy dressed in a white with red shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Sitting next to him is a black-haired girl and an African American boy. The girl is wearing stereotypical Goth attire consisting of a black with purple tanktop that exposes her midriff, a black skirt with green plaid stripes, purple tights and black boots. The other boy is wearing a red hat with a tucked in yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots. The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow and black door that seems to be a portal of some kind.

MAN: You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts.

Cut to the black-haired boy, Danny.

DANNY: Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad? I...want to be an astronaut.

Pan to the girl.

GIRL: Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I *was* into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones.

Pan to other boy.

BOY: Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting *ghosts*? Criminal.

Cut to Danny's father's face.

DANNY'S FATHER: Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts,-

He turns to a table behind him with laboratory equipment and beakers.

DANNY'S FATHER: -there are a few things you need to learn.

Danny's father messes around with a few of the glasses on the table.

Cut to Danny's face. Danny suddenly has a blue mist escaping from his mouth.

DANNY: Uh, oh.

Cut to the portal from earlier, the door now opening.

DANNY: (offscreen) This isn't good.

Two ghosts that look like octopuses escape from the green-swirling portal. The ghosts grab the girl and the boy around their mouths and lift them up out of their chairs.

Cut to Danny's father's face.

DANNY'S FATHER: True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared.

Pan to Danny standing behind his father. Danny looks alarmed.

Cut to the ectopuses floating above the floor, the girl and boy still in their grasp.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) And so will you. Whether you want to be or not.

Cut to Danny's face. Danny gets a determined look on his face.

The shot opens to Danny's father still messing with the various items on the lab table while Danny jumps offscreen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard.

DANNY'S FATHER: (not aware of anything going on) It all starts with your equipment.

As he says this he holds up an item that looks like a thermos. Behind him an ectopuss goes flying past and offscreen.

Cut to the three empty chairs on the floor. The girl and boy are flung back into theirs. Danny's father goes over to them.

DANNY'S FATHER: Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos.

Danny's father hands the thermos to the girl, Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Danny's father turns back around to the lab table.

DANNY'S FATHER: It's supposed to trap ghosts,-

The screen opens and shows Sam and Tucker sitting behind Danny's father just as an ectopus goes flying past and offscreen. Danny's father doesn't notice.

DANNY'S FATHER: -but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, (proudly) a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it.

Cut to the open portal. The ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the swirling portal. Another white light flashes offscreen.

The screen opens a little to reveal Danny standing where the light came from. The portal suddenly closes and Danny jumps offscreen. His father points at the now closed portal.

DANNY'S FATHER: And *that*? That is the Fenton Portal.

He walks towards the portal.

DANNY'S FATHER: It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that (he taps the door) works too.

He turns around and walks towards Sam and Tucker, towering over them. Both Sam and Tucker are trembling.

DANNY'S FATHER: Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?

Cut to Sam and Tucker trembling and Danny suddenly appears behind them, panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair.

Cut to Danny's father.

DANNY'S FATHER: You kids, look at cha!

Cut to Sam, Tucker, and the clearly exhausted Danny.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) You're too excited to speak!

Cut to Danny's father's face.

DANNY'S FATHER: So I'll just go on speaking. (takes a breath) I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods.

Cut to Sam, Tucker, and Danny. Sam and Tucker continue trembling.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony.

Sam and Tucker (both still trembling) look at Danny who only hangs his head.

DANNY'S FATHER: (offscreen) Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that.

The screen fades to black.

OPENING THEME HERE

(Possible cut to commercial)

PART ONE

Title Screen is shown. Depicted is what seems to be a red monster with green eyes and Danny's ghost-fighting alias, Danny Phantom, flying through it and upward towards the top left. In the bottom right corner is Tucker and Sam looking shocked. The caption in the bottom left reads, "ALL NEW! In terrifying Meat Vision!"

The screen fades in to a street which pans right to a building with signs calling it "FentonWorks" on the corner of the intersection.

The shot suddenly pans out revealing the eccentric looking rooftop of FentonWorks, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment.

The screen fades to a shot of who seems to be Danny's mother, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a torch on a new invention.

Pan right. A girl with orange hair who seems to be Danny's older sister, glances up from a book she's reading to look at her mom with annoyance before sticking her nose back in her book again. Danny is busy eating cereal.

Danny's sister peers over the top of her book titled "Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy" before going back to reading it.

Cut to Danny, continuing to eat cereal, and then a shot of Danny's hand suddenly seeming to disappear. Cut back to Danny. His spoon suddenly drops through his intangible hand as he attempts to take a bite of cereal. Danny gasps before looking down at his missing hand. Upon realizing his hand is invisible, Danny freaks out and quickly hides his hand behind his back.

Cut back to his mother working on the invention.

DANNY'S MOTHER: Okay, two more days, and it's done!

She turns off the torch and Danny's father appears behind her, opening to a shot of him, Danny's mother, and Danny's sister.

DANNY'S FATHER: (excited) What did you say? (he grabs the invention) It's *done*?

Cut to a shot of Danny's father dramatically holding the invention in front of him.

DANNY'S FATHER: The Fenton Finder is done!

(insert stereotypical fanfare here! :D)

Cut back to Danny's parents.

DANNY'S FATHER: This baby uses satellites to lead you-

Cut to a shot of the front of the invention. Something seems to have appeared on the Fenton Finder's radar.

DANNY'S FATHER: -right to the ghosts.

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: (worried) It uses *what* to track *what*?

Cut to the Fenton Finder. Beeping noises are heard.

FENTON FINDER: (in a woman's voice) Welcome to the Fenton Finder.

Pan out to reveal Danny's sister and Danny.

FENTON FINDER: A ghost is near. Walk forward.

Danny walks away from the invention while his parents move closer towards him, the invention beeping louder and faster as they move closer to Danny. Danny is backed into a wall. Shot pans out to show Danny's confused father holding the Fenton Finder and Danny's mother in front of Danny.

FENTON FINDER: Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.

Danny gives them a weak smile.

Cut to his parents.

DANNY'S FATHER: *What*? (looks over at his wife) Gah, that can't be right.

Cut to Danny leaning against the wall, a weak smile still on his face. His whole body suddenly becomes intangible. He looks down at himself, shocked, after realizing this, and quickly manages to return to normal. He almost seems to give a look of defeat.

DANNY: Actually...

Cut to his parents.

DANNY: (offscreen) I need to tell you guys something.

Cut to Danny's sister, closing her book.

DANNY'S SISTER: That's not all you need, Danny.

She walks over to where her parents and Danny are standing.

DANNY'S SISTER: (while walking over) You need *guidance*.

She lightly pushes her parents away from Danny.

DANNY'S SISTER: And parents who can provide it.

Cut to her mother's face.

DANNY'S MOTHER: Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-

Cut back to Danny's sister who has her arms crossed and is standing next to Danny.

DANNY'S SISTER: Sixteen. Biologically!

Danny backs out of the shot.

DANNY'S SISTER: But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts-

She pulls Danny back into the shot, holding him close to her.

DANNY'S SISTER: -to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!

She looks down at Danny, who seems a little weirded out by this conversation.

DANNY'S SISTER: Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. (she hugs Danny to her) I'll drive you to school.

She glares at her parents before walking off, her arms still around Danny. Their parents are left in the kitchen.

Cut to Danny's mother.

DANNY'S MOTHER: (puzzled) Huh. That's weird. Jasmine *never* offers to drive Danny to school.

Cut to Danny's father.

DANNY'S FATHER: That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter;-

Close-up of his face.

DANNY'S FATHER: -that's a ghost.

Shot of Danny's parents still in the kitchen. Danny's father suddenly runs offscreen.

DANNY'S FATHER: (while running off) Danny, no, it's a trap!

Danny's mother follows after him.

Screen fades into a shot of the outside of a school called "Casper High".

A schoolbell rings and the shot pans in towards the front door, fading to a crowded hallway in the school where most of the kids are heading to class. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk through the hallway before going up the stairs on the right-hand side of the screen.

Cut to Danny, Sam and Tucker walking up the stairs.

DANNY: (while climbing) I think I should tell them.

Danny and Tucker exit the shot while Sam continues to climb up the stairs.

SAM: Why? Parents don't listen.

The trio comes to a stop midway up the stairs.

SAM: Even worse, they don't understand!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (throws her head back and yells) WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!

Pan to Danny and Tucker.

DANNY: Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (embarrassed) Oh, *right*. Me too.

Cut to Danny's face.

DANNY: It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

DANNY: (somewhat upset) If somebody catches me,-

Danny seems to start sinking into the floor while Sam and Tucker watch.

DANNY: -I go from geek to *freak* around here!

Cut to Tucker's face.

TUCKER: (raising an eyebrow) Kinda like what you're doing right now?

Danny suddenly realizes his lower half became intangible causing him to sink and yelps before Sam and Tucker help him out. His feet and lower half return to normal.

DANNY: Gah, darnit! If my dad can invent something-

Danny begins walking offscreen, Sam and Tucker follow him up the rest of the stairs.

DANNY: -that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?

The depressed Danny becomes intangible and walks through a snack machine without paying any attention.

Sam runs on screen and Danny's body returns to normal.

SAM: Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is *good*!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (proudly) That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian.

Cut to the trio.

TUCKER: Which means, *what*?

DANNY: She doesn't eat anything with a face on it.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: Ah, who cares about that stuff. Danny, (holds two fingers up to emphasize) two words: meat connoisseur.

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

TUCKER: (sniffing the air) Last night, you had Sloppy Joes.

DANNY: (amused) Impressive.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong.

Cut to Sam.

SAM: ...And it's about to end. (happily) The schoolboard finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

TUCKER: Wait...

Close-up on Tucker's face. He seems alarmed at Sam's news.

TUCKER: What did you do?

Cut to the Casper High cafeteria. Sure enough, Sam has made the schoolboard change the menu; a big banner states that this week is "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian" week.

The lunchlady places what seems to be grass on bread to one of the students, and then to Danny.

DANNY: What is this? Grass on a bun?

Sam seems happy with the changes, Tucker however...

TUCKER: (thoroughly alarmed) WHAT HAVE YOU *DONE*!

SAM: (pleased) Tucker, it's time for a change. (holds the "grass on a bun" in her hand)

Cut to FentonWorks. The shot fades to the ghost portal with the door open. A woman ghost dressed in stereotypical lunchlady garb walks out of the portal.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (calmly) Ooo, somebody changed the menu!

The lunchlady phases out through the roof while Danny's parents seem to be working on another invention, failing to notice the ghost at all.

DANNY'S MOTHER: Maybe this is a bad idea.

DANNY'S FATHER: No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her-

Cut to him striking a pose with the new invention that looks like a vacuum cleaner.

DANNY'S FATHER: -with the Fenton Xtractor.

DANNY'S MOTHER: (concerned) But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally *hurt* her?

DANNY'S FATHER: Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair...

He turns it on and the suction rips most of his hair out.

DANNY'S FATHER: (yells in pain) (beat) (calmly) ...See?

Cut back to the Casper High cafeteria.

Danny has some of the "grass on a bun" on his spoon and seems to be debating whether to eat it or not.

DANNY: Don't you think this is a *little* extreme, Sam?

Sam smiles before an adult puts a hand on her shoulder.

MAN: Ah, Miss Manson.

Cut to the man who is clearly a staff member...and a little out of shape.

MAN: The schoolboard wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.

Cut to Tucker who seems wide-eyed and alert.

TUCKER: (sniffs the air) (frantically) Meat. Near.

Tucker looks up at the man and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the man backs away.

MAN: No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge (he pulls out a toothpick and uses it) are completely untrue.

The man puts a hand on Sam's shoulder again.

MAN: Thanks again.

He leaves.

TUCKER: (glaring) Yeah, thanks again for making us eat *garbage*, Sam.

SAM: It's not garbage. (holds up the "grass on a bun") It's recyclable organic matter.

DANNY and TUCKER: (glaring) It's garbage.

Cut to the lunchlady behind the counter. She gives a shifty-eyed glance around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it.

The Lunchlady Ghost that escaped the portal suddenly phases through the ceiling and looks at the "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian Veggie Lunch Menu". She glares at it.

Cut to Danny still holding the spoonful of "grass on a bun".

Danny gasps and a blue mist suddenly escapes his mouth.

DANNY: (alarmed) Uh, guys? I've got a problem.

A handful of mud suddenly lands on Danny's head.

DANNY: UGH!

?: (offscreen) FEN-TON!

DANNY: (turns around and grimaces) ...Make that two problems.

A jock storms over to Danny, a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands.

JOCK: (angrily) I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three *mud*-pies. With *MUD*! FROM THE *GROUND*! All because of *your* girlfriend!

DANNY: She's not my *girlfriend*!

SAM: I'm not his girlfriend!

The jock grabs Danny by his shirt and lifts him a few inches off the ground.

JOCK: These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating *mud*!

Cut to Tucker, Sam, and a few wide-eyed teens.

SAM: (irritated) Actually, it's top-soil.

The jock tosses Danny at the table.

JOCK: WHATEVER!

Danny lands on the bench. The jock walks over and shoves the plate of mud towards Danny's face.

JOCK: Eat it. *All* of it.

Danny seems to be about to go through with eating the top-soil, but the blue mist escapes his mouth again.

Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating across and behind the lunch counter.

Cut back to Danny and the top-soil.

DANNY: Uh...uh...

Danny glances down at the plate and picks it up, preparing to toss it.

DANNY: GARBAGE FIGHT!

He tosses the plate and hits the jock in the face. The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues.

Sam peeks out from behind a table.

SAM: (irritated) It's not *garbage*! It's-

Danny's hand suddenly grabs Sam and pulls her back down towards the floor.

The trio begins crawling away from the cafeteria.

While crawling, Danny turns and looks behind him. The jock seems angry while the garbage fight continues behind him.

JOCK: You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!

The jock is hit on the head again (twice) with mud.

Cut back to Danny.

DANNY: Oh, *great*. I'm still his favorite.

The trio manages to crawl out the cafeteria door, and Danny and Tucker peek their heads around and see the Lunchlady Ghost.

TUCKER: Hah. Shouldn't be so bad.

Pan shot of the Lunchlady Ghost holding a salad in her hands.

TUCKER: (offscreen) She looks a little like my grandmother.

Tucker and Danny are now standing in the room and Sam peeks out from behind the door.

DANNY: Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?

Offscreen, the trio closes the door behind them. The ghost turns around at the sound.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Hello, children. (floats over to them) Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. (politely) Did someone change the menu?

Cut to Sam and Tucker.

TUCKER: Yeah. (points his thumb at Sam) She did.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (seems to have a split personality and becomes EXTREMELY angry and green flames surround her) YOU CHANGED THE MENU!

The trio gasps.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (angrily) THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR *FIFTY YEARS*!

She yells as the green flames surround her and appear circling above her head.

DANNY: (alarmed) Get behind me!

Sam and Tucker promptly jump behind Danny.

SAM: (sarcastically) Wow. I feel safe.

DANNY: I'm going ghost!

Danny raises his arms in the air and a blue aura surrounds him. The aura splits into two rings that travel vertically across his body. As the rings pass, his clothing changes drastically into the black and white outfit from the opening theme. His hair becomes white and his eyes become green as well.

After transforming, Danny leaps offscreen as Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed.

Danny floats up towards the enraged Lunchlady Ghost.

DANNY: (seeming a little unsure of himself) I command you to...go away! (he glares, pointing at her, but then gets a look that says "please?")

The Lunchlady Ghost's hand begins to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow.

The dishes suddenly float around and start flying offscreen.

Danny flinches and manages to make his body become intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him.

Danny reverts back to normal and glances at his body, seeming amazed that he didn't get hit. He smiles at this realization.

Cut to Sam.

A bunch of dishes are heading right for her.

Danny sees this and immediately flies to help her, and begins catching the dishes with his arms, the dishes neatly stacking up.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. She uses her ghost powers on even more dishes.

Cut to Tucker who is now in the new set of dishes path.

Danny flies to help him and catches the dishes neatly again, as well as catching a few in his mouth.

Cut to Tucker and Danny. Tucker stops wincing after realizing Danny stopped the dishes and smiles. Danny flies off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in his mouth.

Cut to Danny. He finally removes the remaining plates from his mouth and stares at his reflection in the plates.

DANNY: Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy.

While looking at his reflection in the plates, Danny notices the stoves behind him beginning to move around. He frowns.

Cut to the stoves. The shot pans out to show the still enraged Lunchlady Ghost.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!

Close-up on the Lunchlady Ghost's face.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Lunch has *rules*!

The ghost's expression suddenly changes back to being calm.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) Anybody want cake?

Cut to Sam and Tucker who nod their heads in shock.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost's face.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: *Too bad*! Children who change *my* menu do not get dessert!

Cut to a shot of the whole group, the Lunchlady Ghost's back facing the screen.

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly phases up out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to have green flames coming out of them.

The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way.

Cut to Danny who dodges a blast of flames as well.

Cut to the three flaming stoves that now have angry expressions flying towards Tucker and Sam.

Cut to Tucker and Sam flinching.

Danny suddenly flies up behind them and grabs their shoulders. He causes his body to glow and manages to make the entire group intangible.

Tucker and Sam look down at themselves in surprise.

Danny continues holding on to the two and quickly flies them through the wall and out of the kitchen, the stoves hitting and cracking the wall.

Cut to a school hallway.

The trio returns to normal again and rolls out into the middle of the hallway. They look behind them in shock.

DANNY: (excited and looks down at his hands in amazement) HEY! It *worked*!

Cut to Sam who seems a little peeved.

SAM: (irritated) *This* is the thanks I get for thinking like an *individual*?

A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Danny turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights go out. Electricity sparks everywhere before finally going away.

Cut to Danny. He looks worried and then looks at the row of lockers closest to him. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out.

Cut to Sam looking on in surprise. Suddenly, a locker next to her does the same thing.

Cut to the hallway, still shaking, now with many lockers opening with school supplies flying out.

The supplies fly to the Lunchlady Ghost, swirling through her and then behind her. She still looks peeved.

Cut to the trio looking shocked.

Cut to Tucker. His eyes suddenly widen and then he sniffs the air, supplies still flying behind him.

TUCKER: (while the various meat products fly past him) Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost in the hallway. The meat products suddenly begin attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing.

Cut to trio.

TUCKER: (shocked) But where did it come from? (he glares and turns to look behind him) *Lancer*!

A piece of paper hits Tucker in the face.

The scene switches to outside Casper High's Teacher's Lounge.

LANCER: (the out-of-shape staff member from earlier; he's speaking to several teachers and staff members) Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet.

Lancer pulls off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing!

Some eager staff members with forks and knives gasp at this sight.

Lancer suddenly realizes something's wrong and finally looks down at the table in shock.

All that's left on the table is a rattling bone.

Lancer slams his hands on the table.

LANCER: PARADISE-

Close-up on his face.

LANCER: *LOST*!

Cut back to the hallway. The meat-covered Lunchlady Ghost towers over the trio.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Prepare to learn why *meat* is the most powerful (she points at Sam) of the five food groups!

The ghost suddenly loses her rage and goes back to "innocent lunchlady mode" and holds up a cookie.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) Cookie?

Sam seems worried and shakes her head "no".

The ghost seems a little surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunchlady mode".

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (raises a clawed hand to prepare to attack Sam) Then *perish*!

Danny suddenly slides backwards towards Sam to protect her. Sam looks surprised.

DANNY: (angrily) *Forget it*! The only thing that has an expiration date here is (pointing at the Lunchlady Ghost) *you*!

Danny moves his hand down a bit and his hand begins glowing blue. Looking at his hand he realizes he has accidentally caused himself to revert back to his usual self. The blue glow travels from his hand down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves.

DANNY: Whoops!

Cut to Danny's face.

DANNY: I didn't mean to do that.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. She yells and grabs Danny within her meaty grasp before sending him flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them up.

Cut to Sam. The Lunchlady Ghost grabs her off the ground and suddenly flies off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.

Tucker and Danny are still kneeling on the ground.

TUCKER: (noticing what's happening) *Come on*! Change back! (looks down at Danny) We gotta go!

Two hands suddenly grab both boys by their collars.

LANCER: (irritated) You *two* aren't going (pulls the boys up off the ground) *anywhere*.

The shot pans right to show the jock from earlier still covered in mud.

JOCK: Told ya you'd pay *Fenton*!

Danny looks at the jock then upwards at Lancer before looking offscreen as the screen fades to black.

-Cut to commercial-

The screen fades back in to a shot of the outside of Casper High and slowly zooms in before fading into a shot of Lancer's office where the jock, Danny, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer are.

Lancer is sorting through files in his file cabinet while Danny and Tucker sit in chairs in front of his desk. The jock is on the back wall looking pleased with the way things are turning out.

LANCER: (pulls out a file and reads it) Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class,-

Cut to a shot of Tucker's face.

LANCER: (offscreen) -repeated loitering by the girl's locker room.

Tucker gives a sly smile at this comment. The shot pans right to show Danny's face.

LANCER: (offscreen) Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life-

Cut to a shot of the jock on the back wall looking very pleased.

LANCER: -from handling all fragile school property, -

Cut to a shot of the group in the office, Danny and Tucker's backs facing the screen.

LANCER: -but no severe mischief before today.

Cut to a shot of Lancer.

LANCER: (calmly) So...gentlemen, tell me:

He slams the file onto the desk.

Cut to a shot of Danny and Tucker. Lancer suddenly appears in the shot and both Danny and Tucker recoil in their chairs.

LANCER: (angrily) WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU, *CONSPIRE* TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!

Cut to a close-up of Danny's face.

DANNY: (defensively) Dash started it! He threw-

Cut to a shot of Dash, the jock.

LANCER: (offscreen) Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn.

Dash looks proud at this achievement.

The shot pans right to show Lancer's face.

LANCER: You two, however, are not.

Cut to a shot of Danny and Tucker.

LANCER: I'll map out your punishment when I return.

Danny and Tucker look at eachother.

Cut to the door to the office where Lancer and Dash are standing.

LANCER: Mr. Baxter. Watch the door.

Lancer leaves down the hallway as Dash smirks before closing the door.

Danny and Tucker stand up from their seats.

TUCKER: We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like *I* got her kidnapped.

DANNY: Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the *menu*, (sarcastically) how about that?

Tucker suddenly sniffs the air.

TUCKER: (determined) That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops.

Danny glances over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen.

DANNY: (offscreen) Check it out. (points at the screen) *Meat*-trail.

Danny backs away from the cameras and transforms into his ghost self. As Tucker walks into the shot, Danny grabs his arm and turns them both intangible and they both go through the floor.

TUCKER: (offscreen) *Whoa*!

The door opens and Lancer appears carrying a broom, Dash right behind him.

LANCER: Gentlemen your punishment will be-

Lancer and Dash's eyes widen as they realize Danny and Tucker's chairs are empty.

LANCER: (angrily) -*WORSE* THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!

Cut to a shot of the storage area Danny saw earlier on the TV screen. The shot pans over revealing the silhouettes of Danny and Tucker at the other end of the room.

Tucker looks elated as he steps into the room.

TUCKER: (happily) Sweet mother of *mutton*!

Tucker quickly latches himself onto the wall of the boxes of meat.

TUCKER: (happily) I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!

Cut to a shot of Tucker still holding the wall in an embrace as Danny steps into the shot.

DANNY: How is it that *I* have the ghost powers and (points at Tucker) *you're* the weird kid?

Both of their eyes widen as they hear cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunchlady Ghost.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) My dear child...

Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating before Sam who is trapped underneath a large pile of meat.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Meat is good for kids!

Cut to a shot of Sam, looking irritated, struggling to get free of the pile of meat.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) It helps them grow and makes them smile!

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost and Sam.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Why won't you eat it?

The Lunchlady Ghost offers Sam a chicken leg.

SAM: We don't need meat. That's *fact*!

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly reverts back to her evil lunchlady mode and a mysterious wind begins blowing from nowhere.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: *SILENCE*! (points at Sam) You need discipline! Manners! *Respect*!

Cut to Danny and Tucker still peering out from the corner looking worried.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) Ya know where that comes from?

Cut to Sam still trapped in pile. The Lunchlady Ghost's face suddenly appears in the shot.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: *MEAT*!

The wind stops suddenly and the Lunchlady Ghost reverts back again.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (politely) Chicken? Or fish?

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

DANNY: (points to himself with his thumb) I'll take care of the ghost.

Cut to a shot of Danny's face.

DANNY: You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of *meat*!

Cut to Tucker with a knowing look on his face.

TUCKER: (pulls a fork and knife out of nowhere) Waaaay ahead of you.

Danny flies off and prepares to punch the ghost. The Lunchlady Ghost turns around surprised, but notices Danny too late.

The Lunchlady Ghost is sent flying and crashing into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Danny suddenly lands in front of her and she glares at him.

Cut to Sam. She stops looking in Danny's direction and then looks at Tucker who is cutting away pieces of the meat with his knife.

TUCKER: (enthusiastically) I'll have you free in no time, Sam!

Cut back to Sam.

SAM: (with disbelief) You *gotta* be kidding me.

Cut to Danny crouched on the ground. He suddenly jumps up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost.

Unfortunately, the Lunchlady Ghost catches his foot in her hand right before he hits her.

Still holding his foot, the Lunchlady Ghost dangles a surprised Danny upside-down.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: Don't you see!

Cut to a shot of Danny still looking surprised.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) This is why you need meat!

Cut back to the ghost and Danny.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: You're skin and (tosses him offscreen) bones!

As Danny is sent flying through the air he makes himself intangible, bumping the floor a little and going halfway through a nearby wall before falling to the ground, his waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side.

Cut back to the Lunchlady Ghost. Her hand glows green as she summons shish kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny.

Danny sees this and makes his body split in two, the meat passing through the stretched intangible area of his body he created.

Danny smiles upon realizing this new power but the smiles quickly fades as he looks at what the ghost is up to now.

The Lunchlady Ghost yells and summons meat out of all of the boxes onscreen.

Danny pieces himself together again quickly and watches the meat go flying towards the ghost.

Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of meat but the piece as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam goes flying off towards the ghost.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost looking very evil as the meat soars all around her before attaching to her forming the huge meat monster she was earlier. She fires meat at Danny, which upon hitting him reverts back to being her fist and captures him in her grasp.

Sam and Tucker run onscreen looking up at Danny in the ghost's grasp.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (strikes a determined pose, fork and knife handy) Help's on the way, buddy!

The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly sends Danny flying offscreen. Danny yells as this is happening, turning himself intangible causing him to pass through a wall.

Cut to the ghost looming over Sam and Tucker. She growls at them loudly.

Cut to Sam and Tucker looking scared.

TUCKER: Run?

SAM: Run.

The two zoom offscreen, Tucker leaving his fork and knife behind in midair.

Sam and Tucker yell as they head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit, knocking both of them offscreen.

The shot pans right to show Danny holding the back of his head and he phases partly back into the room. Sam and Tucker continue yelling as they run past him.

Danny suddenly gets a determined look on his face and goes flying after them.

Cut to Sam and Tucker running as the menacing Lunchlady Ghost continues to gain on them.

Danny flies overhead looking down at this scene.

The Lunchlady Ghost makes fists with her hands and prepares to slam down on Sam and Tucker, but Danny quickly flies down and grabs the still running Sam and Tucker in his arms before turning all of them intangible and flying through a wall.

The Lunchlady Ghost is surprised at this and can't stop herself in time and the meat splatters all against the wall.

Cut to the wall outside. Danny, Sam, and Tucker suddenly phase through it and continue floating through the air, the intangibility disappearing. Danny looks tired.

Cut to Sam's face.

SAM: Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted.

Cut to the trio still in the air.

DANNY: (defensively) *What*? Of course not! (looks tired again) What would give you that idea... (trails off)

The trio falls to the ground as Danny passes out from exhaustion. Sam and Tucker land sitting upright while Danny lies face down on the ground unconscious. He returns back to his usual everyday self.

Sam and Tucker look at eachother.

Cut to FentonWorks. The shot fades in to Jasmine opening the front door, a book in her hand.

JASMINE: (puzzled) Mom?

Cut to a wide overhead shot of the room.

JASMINE: Dad?

Jasmine takes two steps into the room and the door suddenly slams closed behind her. Two smoke bombs roll in front of her covering the scene up with white smoke.

DANNY'S FATHER: (hidden by the smoke) Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!

Jasmine shrieks.

DANNY'S FATHER: (still hidden) Get my back!

The smoke finally clears to show Jasmine looking severely irritated with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor (you know, the vacuum cleaner thing) attached to the bottom part of her hair.

Cut to her parents, lying on the ground, who let go of her legs.

Cut to the group as Jasmine walks off, the Xtractor still on her hair.

JASMINE: (while walking off) This is *all* going in the memoir.

Danny's parents finally get up off the ground. The shot suddenly pans to the front door that opens and reveals Sam and Tucker carrying the still unconscious Danny.

TUCKER: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off.

Cut to Danny's parents listening to Tucker's story. Danny's father has an eyebrow raised.

TUCKER: (offscreen) We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed-

Cut to Tucker and Sam carrying Danny upstairs.

TUCKER: -without any parental interaction whatsoever.

SAM: (nervously) Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!

Cut back to Danny's parents.

DANNY'S FATHER: (looks up at the ceiling in thought) Hmm...

MADDIE: *Jack*...Danny is not a ghost.

Cut to Jack.

JACK: (seriously) You're right.

Cut to a scene of Jasmine down a hallway trying to get the Xtractor off her hair.

Cut to a close-up of Jack's face.

JACK: *Jazz* is.

The screen fades out and into a shot of Danny sleeping on top of his bed. He suddenly wakes up with a yelp.

DANNY: (confused) Ah! W-W-what's going on!

Cut to Tucker and Sam looking down at him.

TUCKER: You passed out. (looks at Sam) We took you home.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: You've been asleep for *four* days!

Danny sits up quickly.

DANNY: (alarmed) *Four days*!

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (chuckling) Nah. It's only been a couple hours.

Cut to a shot of the trio in Danny's room. Danny lays back down and stares at the ceiling, still a little shaken. Sam puts her hands on her hips.

SAM: (glaring) Knock it off, Tucker!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!

Cut to the trio again.

TUCKER: *Me*! *I* almost got him killed?

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (frustrated) The only reason this happened is because *you* had to be unique.

Cut to the trio.

TUCKER: *You* had to take the meat away!

Sam crossed her arms and turns away from him. Danny looks about ready to interrupt them.

TUCKER: (while storming off) And I'm gonna get it back!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (yelling angrily) You want to change that menu back!

Sam goes over to the door to the bedroom and yells after Tucker.

SAM: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH *ME* TO DO IT!

Sam leaves, slamming the door closed behind her.

Danny is still lying on his bed, still a little shocked as to what just happened.

DANNY: (gives a slight sigh) Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.

The screen fades into a shot of outside Casper High where a few students seem to be looking at something offscreen. Danny walks into the shot, a look of disbelief on his face.

DANNY: (exasperated) Or *not*. Maybe it'll be worse.

Cut to a panning shot of what is clearly a bunch of meat lovers complete with meat balloons, people dressed as meat, among various other things. On a stage some girls are dancing in hot dog outfits. The girls dance offstage and Tucker appears carrying a microphone in his hand.

TUCKER: What do we want!

CROWD: MEAT!

Cut to a shot of Tucker looking triumphant.

TUCKER: When do we want it!

Cut to a shot of the determined looking crowd.

CROWD: NOW!

Cut back to Danny standing behind the crowd. He looks over at the other side of the protest.

Cut to a panning shot of the vegetarian equivalent of the meat protest side full of what seems to be full of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads "NOW!"

CROWD and SAM: (chanting) VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW!

Cut to a shot of Sam on top of the school bus looking very determined.

CROWD and SAM: (continue to chant) VEGGIES FOREVER!

Sam appears to glance over in the direction of Danny.

Cut to a shot of Danny that zooms out to show Sam and Tucker standing on opposite sides of him. Sam and Tucker are glaring at eachother.

DANNY: (with disbelief) You guys put together two protests in *one* night?

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (glaring at Sam; with determination) Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly.

Cut to Danny and Sam.

SAM: (glaring at Tucker; equal determination in voice) Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest.

Cut to Sam.

SAM: And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even *faster*.

Cut to the trio, Danny still stuck in the middle of the two quarrelling teens. A crowd is behind them seeming to watch this event unfold.

DANNY: Don't you guys think this is a *little* extreme?

TUCKER: (continuing to glare) No choice, buddy!

Cut to Danny and Tucker.

TUCKER: You're either with me!

Cut to Sam.

SAM: (glaring) Or you're against him!

Cut to Danny. Sam and Tucker suddenly poke their heads into the shot and Danny ducks a little.

SAM and TUCKER: So whose side are *you* on!

A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen at this.

Cut to a shot of the trio and the protest area. Cackling is heard as the wind continues to blow.

Cut to Danny and Tucker. Danny's ghost sense (the blue mist) goes off.

Cut back to the protest area. The crowd looks bewildered and confused. A voice yells angrily as a meat truck suddenly has its contents fly out of it in various directions.

Cut to the trio. They watch as the meat flies around before coming back towards the meat truck. The meat swirls around overhead.

Cut to a shot of Danny that pans out showing the rest of the crowd, Sam, and Tucker looking upward at what's going on.

Cut to the meat. The meat forms the meat monster the Lunchlady Ghost was the previous day.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: It's *lunchtime*!

Cut to protestors from the meat protest running offscreen while screaming in terror. The next shot is the same, only with the vegetarian protestors.

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (dismayed) *Meat*! Why have you *betrayed* me!

Cut to Danny continuing to look upwards at the monster. He then looks around offscreen.

DANNY: Guys, time to makeup! (looks upward) *Now*!

Cut to the trio. Sam and Tucker hug although they still look furious with one another as Danny transforms behind their cover.

Sam and Tucker breakaway from eachother revealing Danny as Danny Phantom.

Cut to a shot of Danny running before flying offscreen.

Cut to an overhead shot of Jasmine talking with a goth sitting at a picnic table away from all of the chaos.

Cut to Jasmine.

JASMINE: Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself *and* them!

The shot pans over towards Spike who is wearing all black, has a mohawk, and is covered in piercings.

JASMINE: (offscreen) Tell them how you feel!

Cut to a shot of Jasmine and Spike.

JASMINE: I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything.

Jasmine's eyes widen as a green net suddenly appears from the right-hand side of the screen and captures her in it. She yells in surprise. Spike watches as Jasmine in the net is dragged offscreen.

Cut to Jack reeling in the net while standing behind some bushes.

JACK: I've got her!

Maddie pokes out from the bushes.

JACK: (looks at Maddie) And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!

Maddie appears to be skeptical.

MADDIE: I don't understand.

Cut to Maddie.

MADDIE: If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?

Cut to Jasmine standing with the net still on her, Maddie, and Jack.

JASMINE: Because I am *not* a (throws the net off of her) GHOST!

Cut to Jasmine looking furious.

JASMINE: (irritated) You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and *worse*! I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack suddenly holds the Fenton Thermos out in front of him.

JACK: Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!

Jack and Maddie look down at the Thermos as nothing but a spark flashes and disappears.

Cut to Jasmine looking down at the Thermos. She then looks up and glares.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking at the Thermos with scrutiny.

JACK: Hmph. (shakes the Thermos back and forth) Darn thing *still* doesn't work!

Cut to Danny looking alarmed. The shot pans out and turns around revealing Danny in front of the now humongous meat covered Lunchlady Ghost. The ghost gives a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Danny. Danny flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Danny with the other hand, but Danny dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which Danny also dodges.

Cut to Danny. He kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over.

Cut to the ghost landing hard onto the ground.

Cut to Sam and Tucker smiling as they watch this.

TUCKER: He really *is* getting better.

Cut to Danny looking downwards. He smiles but then frowns as he turns his attention back to the ghost.

The ghost punches him and Danny goes sailing offscreen.

Cut to Sam and Tucker. Sam runs towards the right-hand side of the screen.

SAM: I sure hope he can take a punch!

Cut to a passenger airliner flying overhead. Danny is sent flying upwards towards it.

Cut to inside the plane to a businessman and a flight attendant.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT: (smiling) There's your water, sir!

The businessman and the flight attendant's eyes widen as Danny suddenly phases through and up out of the ceiling.

Cut to the businessman and flight attendant. Both watch as Danny phases through the floor again, grabbing the businessman's water cup out of his hand.

DANNY: (while phasing through) Thanks!

Cut to Danny flying back towards the ghost, the water cup in his hand. He splashes the water on his face before the cup aside.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both are looking at Jasmine.

Cut to Jasmine looking irritated with her arms crossed in front of her.

Cut to Jack. He suddenly smiles before looking at the Thermos in his hand.

JACK: (serious) I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth-

Cut to Danny flying towards the school.

JACK: (offscreen) -do hereby turn my back on ghosts.

Danny slams into the ghost sending meat flying everywhere.

Cut to Jasmine, Jack, and Maddie as an explosion lets off orange smoke in the distance.

Cut to a large crater as meat falls to the ground. Danny weakly pulls himself out of the crater.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (offscreen) Oh, dear!

Danny looks up surprised at this.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost standing before Danny who is still partly in the crater.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: What a mess!

Close-up on the Lunchlady Ghost's face. She looks mildly worried.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (with sincerity) Are you okay?

Cut to Danny and the ghost. Danny finally pulls himself out of the crater and rubs his left arm a bit.

DANNY: Yeah. I think so.

Cut to the ghost with a small smile on her face. She suddenly reverts back to evil lunchlady mode.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: *TOUGH*! BECAUSE *YOU* BEING OKAY IS *NOT* PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF *DOOM*!

Cut to the crater. Meat suddenly pours out of it forming five small piles in front of Danny.

Cut to the meat piles. The piles suddenly form into little meat monsters.

Cut to Danny who flies offscreen.

The meat monsters jump offscreen after him.

Cut to Danny. He does a flying kick that slices through all of the meat monsters before landing back onto the ground.

Danny looks upward only to see the meat monsters form themselves again.

Cut to Danny who stands up from the ground.

DANNY: Well, I wasn't expecting that!

Two blue rings suddenly appear at his waist and travel over his body reverting him back to normal. Danny looks down at himself in surprise.

DANNY: Or that!

Cut to Danny. The meat monsters appear and grab him. Danny tries fighting them off but they keep their hold on him and fly offscreen with him. Two of the monster let go of him while three dangle Danny upside down by his legs. Danny yells.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking down at the Fenton Thermos.

JACK: Well, this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist.

Jack tosses the Thermos offscreen as Maddie and Jasmine look on in shock.

Cut to Danny continuing to be dangled by his legs. The Thermos suddenly whacks him in the face and he catches it.

DANNY: The Fenton Thermos!

Close-up on Danny's face.

DANNY: But how am I going to get it to work!

Cut to the three meat monsters dangling Danny. They suddenly let go of him and toss him towards the ground.

Danny yells as he plummets towards the ground.

DANNY: Change back! (determined) CHANGE BACK!

A light flashes and Danny becomes Danny Phantom.

Cut to the five meat monsters. They look surprised and then become furious before going offscreen to chase after him.

Cut to Jasmine, Maddie, and Jack. Danny suddenly falls and phases through the ground between Jasmine and her parents.

DANNY: (while phasing through) Thanks for the Thermos!

Cut to Jack and Maddie.

JACK: (happily) HAH! Ghost Kid! I was right!

Cut to Jack standing in front of Jasmine triumphantly.

JACK: (sing-song voice) ~You were wrong~

Cut to Jack clearly looking very happy.

JACK: (sing-song voice) ~Ghosts exist!~ (laughs) I never doubted it for a second!

Cut to Jasmine, Maddie, and Jack. Jasmine doesn't look pleased. Jack laughs before a large amount of meat lands on top of them.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. Danny suddenly phases out from the ground, the Fenton Thermos in his hand.

Cut to a shot of the Fenton Thermos.

Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (angrily) NO! Soup's not on today's menu!

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: (determined) I'm changing the menu! *Permanently*!

He grabs the top of the Thermos.

Cut to a close-up of his face.

DANNY: (small voice) Please work?

He knocks the top off of the Thermos and aims the Thermos towards the Lunchlady Ghost.

Cut to Danny's face.

DANNY: I hope I'm right!

A blue aura surrounds Danny and then the Thermos that powers up before releasing a stream of energy from it, knocking Danny backwards a little bit.

The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunchlady Ghost and traps her.

LUNCHLADY GHOST: (while struggling) NOOOO!

The energy swirls and sucks the Lunchlady Ghost into the Thermos and Danny (who has reverted back to normal) closes the lid back onto the Thermos. Danny smiles before looking offscreen.

Cut to Sam and Tucker who were trapped under one of the protest balloons. Danny helps Sam up.

SAM: (amazed) What happened?

Cut to Sam's face.

SAM: Where's the ghost?

Cut to Danny holding the Thermos. He looks down at it while smiling.

DANNY: My parents have their moments!

Danny's eyes widen suddenly as he hears a faint beeping noise and he hides the Thermos behind him.

FENTON FINDER: (offscreen) Ghost directly ahead.

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The meat covered Jack and Maddie walk onscreen, Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of him.

FENTON FINDER: You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost-

Cut to a shot of Danny standing in front of the Fenton Finder. He gives a weak smile.

FENTON FINDER: -directly ahead.

Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both look up from the Fenton Finder towards Danny.

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: Aw, sorry dad. (points behind him with his thumb) You just missed him.

Cut to Jack and Maddie.

JACK: We got a runner!

Jack and Maddie run offscreen revealing Jasmine with her arms crossed.

JASMINE: (irritated) *Great*. (walks offscreen) Back to square one.

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

TUCKER: So, you're not gonna tell 'em?

DANNY: Nah.

Cut to Danny.

DANNY: I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-

A hand suddenly grabs Danny by the shoulder. His eyes widen. He glances upward.

Cut to Mr. Lancer who looks furious.

LANCER: In a world of *trouble*.

The shot fades in to outside Casper High at nighttime. Mr. Lancer appears with a megaphone in his hand.

LANCER: *Manson*!

Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker who seem to have cleanup duty and are cleaning up all the mess from the protests.

LANCER: (offscreen) Pick up that T-bone!

Sam looks at it.

SAM: (disgusted) With my *hands*?

Cut to Mr. Lancer.

LANCER: *Foley*! Pick up that Turfwich!

Cut to Tucker.

TUCKER: (equally disgusted) With my (picks one up by the corner) *hands*?

Cut to Mr. Lancer who seems pleased. He takes a bite out of a chicken leg before turning around and walking offscreen.

Cut to Danny sweeping up some meat. The shot pans out to show Dash watching him sweep looking pleased while leaning on the garbage bin where the meat has been being collected.

Cut to Dash who laughs.

Cut to Danny. He looks over at Dash and then goes to the side of the garbage bin. He grabs the side and his hand glows blue, turning the garbage bin intangible.

The intangible garbage bin dumps all of its contents onto Dash who falls over and is buried under a huge pile of meat. The garbage bin reverts back to normal.

Dash pokes his head out from under the meat pile.

DASH: FENTON! A little help!

Cut to Danny looking pleased.

DANNY: Whatever you say, Dash! (looks offscreen) Whatever you say.

Danny's eyes glow green as the screen closes in on them.

-End Title Card Screen-

******EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**


End file.
